


Tabi Tayo, Please?

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quarantine, landian lang
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: [Short AU] Hindi nakauwi sa kani-kanilang probinsya dahil naabutan ng lockdown ang mag-roommate na sina Jongdae at Sehun, kaya naman wala silang choice kundi mag-stay sa dorm nila nang magkasama.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tabi Tayo, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a twt fic: https://twitter.com/vanillaloey/status/1246790966054277120

Una sa lahat, hindi talaga sila close. 

Madalas nga hindi sila nagpapang-abot sa dorm dahil magkaiba ang oras ng pasok nila. Isa pa, hindi kasi madalas matulog dito si Sehun; balita ni Jongdae ay doon lagi siya sa best friend niyang si Chanyeol.

Wala namang kaso 'yon sa kanya dahil sanay naman siyang mag-isa. Mas prefer niya pa nga 'yon dahil mas nagagawa niya mga bagay na gusto niya sa dorm.

Sa isip-isip ni Jongdae ay no choice ang binata kundi mag-stay dito ng isang buwan, dahil nga bawal lumabas at huhulihin ang di susunod. Isa pa, naka-uwi kasi halos lahat ng mga nag-do-dorm, kaya hindi rin pwede si Sehun ngayon sa place ni Chanyeol. 

Kaya si Sehun, nakikinood sa laptop niya ng Insidious on their third week of community quarantine. Wala siyang choice dahil mahilig si Jongdae sa horror movies. 

"Matutulog na ako, Sehun. Balik ka na doon sa kama mo." Jongdae said as he closes his laptop. "Oh bakit di ka na nagalaw dyan? Alis ka muna, aayusin ko yung higaan."

Hindi nagsalita si Sehun pero sinunod niya ang sabi ni Jongdae at dumiretso ito sa kama niya. Kita naman ni Jongdae ang pag-pout ng nguso nito. 

_'Parang bata talaga, minsan feeling ko hindi kami magka-edad,'_ he thought. 

Jongdae continued to fix his bed. Pinagpagan niya ang bed sheet pati na ang unan, pagtapos ay dumiretso siya sa banyo para maglinis ng katawan. 

Paglabas niya ng banyo ay nakita niyang nakatalukbong ng kumot si Sehun.

Mukhang tulog na ito. Ganito kasi palagi ang itsura ng binata 'pag napapatingin si Jongdae sa tulog na anyo ng binata simula nitong lockdown period. 

Jongdae then just turned off the lights at nag-set ng alarm before closing his eyes.

Wala pang sampung minuto ay may kumakalabit na sa kanya. "Jongdae," 

Jongdae opened his eyes and frowned upon seeing Sehun standing in front of his bed, holding a pillow and his blanket. "Ano yun?" he sat back up.

"P-pwede makitulog?"

"H-ha? Bakit?" Gulat na sabi ni Jongdae, tila nawala ang antok sa sistema niya. 

"Basta, dali na," Sehun said at hinatak si Jongdae pahiga sa kama nito, binalot ang katawan nilang dalawa sa kumot, at bigla siyang niyakap sa bewang habang ang ulo nito ay nakasiksik sa leeg ni Jongdae. 

"H-huy, anong ginagawa mo?!" Jongdae asked, shivering a little upon feeling Sehun's breath against his neck. Sinubukan niyang kumawala pero mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni sehun ang yakap nito sa kanya.

"Huwag, please?" gulat si Jongdae nang bumulong ito sa kanya, tila may takot sa boses. Pero shit, ang husky ng boses nito?

"Hindi talaga ako sanay matulog nang walang katabi kaya doon ako lagi kay chanyeol nakikitulog," he confessed. "Isa pa, ayoko sa horror movies."

Humarap si Jongdae kay Sehun. Liwanag lang mula sa bintana ang ilaw nila, pero kahit ganon ay kita niya pa rin na napikit si Sehun.

Sehun suddenly opened his eyes upon feeling that Jongdae's shaking, laughing quietly. "Bakit mo ako tinatawanan?!"

"Eh kasi... ang sungit sungit mo sa labas... tapos... takot matulog mag-isa... takot sa horror movies," Jongdae snorted in between his laughter.

Natigil naman agad ito nang hinapit siya ni Sehun at halos maduling na siya sa lapit ng mukha nilang dalawa. 

"Good night, babe." sabi ni sehun at pumikit na ulit.

Meanwhile Jongdae remained frozen, wide awake, due to a soft kiss that sehun planted on his lips. 

"Hoy, Sehun!"


End file.
